


Bloom

by trustdreamcatcher



Category: itaewon class - Fandom, 이태원 클라쓰 | Itaewon Class (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Eating Disorder, F/M, Only two, Romance, hope this isn't trash, triggering, won't be a three woman race for saeroyi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25797970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trustdreamcatcher/pseuds/trustdreamcatcher
Summary: Park Saeroyi hasn't thought about Jackson Moani in years and when he sees her it becomes a snowball effect. He starts to see her everywhere much to Yiseo's dismay. As their history unravels, the DanBam gang learns this ballerina means more to Saeroyi than he lets on even if he is not aware of it yet.
Relationships: Park Saeroyi/OC, Saeroyi Park/OC
Kudos: 13





	1. Who is She?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Finally, the first chapter is out! I’ll be honest I wrote like 4 different storylines for this man and for some reason I struggled with each one. It didn’t pan out as much as I wanted so I mixed a few from each and came out with this. I hope you enjoy it! Feedback is much appreciated! <3

He never felt more nervous in his life. Park Saeroyi’s heart continues to pound in his chest as he grasp his phone tightly in his grasp. Staring at the building before him in complete awe not completely believing that he was going to see her for the first time in seven years.

Saeroyi didn’t how to approach the situation knowing that he wasn’t tech savvy in the slightest. It took a moment of weakness and inebriation to confess to Hyun-yi that he thought of this particular woman for the past eleven years. Hyun-yi was surprised that there was someone before Soo-ah, that the unique friendship that both of them created together as being the outcasts of their high school.

Learning the history behind them, Hyun-yi shared that she would do some researching. With the name in hand, she blantatly shared that it might not be hard to find considering that her name was quite unique.

Saeroyi hummed in agreement, given in his circumstances he didn’t think about her after meeting Soo-ah, but there was a small flash of her face in his memory that made him wonder what her life was like now. The last time they spoke, the female was getting ready to audition for a ballet company in France. It was right before he moved and they kept in touch until his life turned upside down.

It only took that one moment to have him start thinking about her again. Memories started to come forward, from how deep her dimples got when she smiled really hard, to her bright honey eyes that had a softness that he certainly missed. That gentleness that is opposite from the current females in his life.

Not long after that Hyun-yi shared that the woman he was looking for was still in Paris. Nearly deflating to the hope that she moved back, he grunted before getting back to work. 

It wasn’t until a year later that she popped up on his radar. Hyun-yi never forgot the face that she searched for, still following her social media and to discover that the ballet dancer was not only moving back home, but signed a deal with a company in South Korea solidifying her stay.

Overjoyed, she shared the news with the pub owner who then in turn stood in shock. As the chef showed the post, he couldn’t help, but swipe to see other photos of her. Instantly, things were flooding back. How he was with her most of the time, to watching her practice and that transition to being running partners.

They were so attached to the hip, his father joked that he needed to meet his girlfriend one day. Bitterness welded up in his throat before pressing forward.

Just like that he simply told the chef to keep him posted.

And that’s how he ended up in front of the performance building months later. He wanted to see for himself that she was doing alright, that she was thriving on her own and living a happy life. There was an attempt of not overthinking as he sat in his assigned seat, waiting for the performance to start.

Shifting in his seat, he exhaled softly before the lights shifted to darkness. Moments later, he sees her floating on air. The impeccable movements don’t hold a candle to when she was seventeen, her toned legs glided her across the stage with no effort.

He himself felt like he was the only one in the room, completely captivated by her. She was absolutely glowing that no makeup can convey. No longer was she the shy teen that barely looked him in the eye or hid behind him when strangers passed by.

This woman commanded the stage and he didn’t realize the performance was over until there was a wave of applause. Slowly he clapped, a smile crept on his lips.

Seeing a genuine smile on her lips made his heart soar and seeing that she was okay was enough for him. Standing up, he made an exit and wished you a happy life. When he exited the building he sees a familiar figure standing against a pillar. The short bob with blonde tips gives it away. The young female turns with a frown on her lips, “Who is Jackson Moani?”

With no greeting, Saeroyi was taken aback with the heat coming with those words. Furrowing his brow, he mutters, “How did you know I was here?”

Yiseo rolled her eyes, taking steps closer to him. “It was no secret that you were looking for someone. I heard you say her name a few times and looked her up. Who is she?”

“Yah, who gave you permission to do that?”

She scoffs, “The social media platform is for everyone to see. It’s not like I invaded her privacy, her account is even open to the public…are you going to answer my question?”

The pub owner sighs softly, knowing that the young female was beyond stubborn and will not yield until she was satisfied. “An old classmate.” The disgruntled noise stumbling from her lips made him pause as she narrowed her eyes at him.

“That’s a load of bull. Who would look up a classmate just because?”

The young genius knew that he was holding something back and in the pit of her stomach she was afraid that it was something deeper than he was admitting. What is with this man? First he vehemently admits his feelings for Soo-ah and that sea witch constantly threw jabs her way exuding confidence that he loves her and not Yiseo.

Now he hunted down a woman that she had no idea was in his life before everyone in their circle of friends. This woman that she never heard of until he said her name in passing.

Staring at the man waiting for him to answer, he quips, “She’s a friend and I wanted to check up on her. That’s all.”

“Are you going to keep in touch?” Nerves continue to knot in her stomach, she shoves her hands into her coat pockets to hide the tension she was feeling. Quickly, he shakes his head, “No. once was enough.”

Yiseo never felt more relieved before she smiled at him. Grabbing his arm, she pulls him away from the performance art building, she chirpily asked, “Wanna go get some food? I’m hungry.”

Humming in agreement, the girl feels elated that he gave her what she wanted. The last thing she wanted was for him to see the ballerina again much less talk to her. She will do everything in her power to avoid such a disaster because the last thing she needed was another woman to compete with this man’s affection.


	2. Little Pockets of Happiness

Yiseo puffed out her cheeks in aggravation as her eyes wandered around the prolific neighborhood full of foreigners. The young female didn’t think she would not only tail behind Saeroyi but lose him in the process. It was highly unlikely that he was aware of her following him despite his perception skills.

Utterly clueless as to where her boss was, but something in her gut told her to follow him. That it wasn’t just a simple stroll around the neighborhood or whatever excuse he came up with that she completely didn’t buy into. The rest of the team didn’t bat an eye and when she demanded where he was going, he insisted that she went home to rest.

Not in a million years will she go home without knowing what he is up to. Something told her that he was meeting up with Soo-ah so she decided to hang around the restaurant placed in Itaewon to see if he really was there.

Entering the establishment, she was greeted by a hostess only for her to give her an excuse that she was meeting someone inside, they let her through. She came up empty as her eyes darted around the semi large establishment. Where could he possibly be? And when she catches the eye of the woman she despised; her gut felt hallow noticing that her boss was not with her.

<>

Saeroyi didn’t know where he was going; he wandered around the neighborhood thinking of the girl that has been plaguing him for weeks now. To be completely honest, he was candid when sharing the sentiment that he was not going to see Moani after that performance. Yet there was this nagging feeling from the tip of his spine to his belly wanting him to pull in the direction of the company studio where you practiced.

The pub owner was somewhat ashamed that he has been stalking her Instagram during this time, looking at the captions and photos she posted. Some of them were nostalgic, just the other day she posted a high school photo of her posing in a croise devant. It was the picture he took of her after she pleaded for him to take that in front of the fountain.

The crystal-clear photo showed her relaxed posture that held some form of elegance and the tiny grin placed on her lips as if she knew that she looked absolutely beautiful that day. It was out of the ordinary for her to ask for photos, but she explained that her grandmother wanted to see her progress and to have wonderful memories captured.

Saeroyi softly smiles as he remembers how joyful Moani was and that promise to take photos continued. He assumes that she is more comfortable around the camera seeing that there were several professional photoshoots posted on her social media platform.

Moani was thriving; that plan that she set for herself had been reached and if he knew better, she had another goal in motion. Even now as he gazes at the recent post of this morning, surrounded by a field of canola flowers in Sanbangsan.

For some reason he felt a little deflated that she wasn’t in the same vicinity as him. Jeju Island is around an hour flight from where he is located and there is no way he would go to try to track her down. Maybe he thought he would be lucky enough to stumble upon her, but it was an immature thought.

He needed to let her go, he can’t be lingering on these thoughts of reuniting with her when he has his own set of goals to achieve. Shoving his hands into his pockets, reveling in the crisp spring night he continues to take his stroll like he intends with no expectation.

Moani was tired and hungry; nothing sounds better than eating tofu stew and kimchi before clocking out on her bed. But on the insistence of her friends, especially Ji-hoon that practically was on his knees to have her join them instead of being a sore loser and going home. Apparently, this was team building over food.

She didn’t mind that and luckily enjoyed the company with most of her fellow dancers and some where she could care less about. Being the social butterfly that she was, saying yes was easier than saying no. So, she followed Ji-hoon and the two other dancers whose names she couldn’t remember at the time debating over which restaurant to go to.

Fishing her phone from her purse, she scrolled through recommendations, listing off the ones close by. Hearing the disgruntled or semi-approval didn’t go far until Ji-hoon settles, “Why don’t we just go to Jangga like we usually do because looking at Momo’s face, she wants tofu stew and that’s the only place that meets her needs.”

The other two dancers raised their brows at the man, muttering something under their breath along the lines of having goo goo eyes for the woman. Yet they still observed Moani’s reaction to see contemplation instead of embarrassment like a normal woman would react to.

“Let’s go to DanBam instead. Heard it’s a really good place.” Moani suggested, pulling up the pub up on her phone to reveal to her group. All three leaned in, discussing amongst themselves before one of them asked, “Where did you find this place?”

Shrugging, she replied, “Naia recommended this place. Thought it would be nice to check out.”

“It looks new…maybe a few years old? Why don’t we go to Nai’s place instead? Isn’t her restaurant around here?”

“She’s about to close. Let’s just go to DanBam? I thought you liked trying new places?” Moani furrowed her brows, frowning at the two while Ji-hoon watched the interaction.

“It looks dingy…look we want to go somewhere else where it’s guarantees good food. Are you coming or not?” Irritation flows through the four of them as their hunger starts to grow. Frustrated, Moani declines as she insists on going to the pub, parting ways with the dancers only leaving her and Ji-hoon.

Quirking a brow in his direction, “Aren’t you going with them?”

The tall male dancer shrugs, “Don’t particularly want fried chicken right now. Besides, how can I leave a beautiful young woman walking at night by herself?” Moani stifles a laugh, pivoting herself in the direction of the pub.

“You’re an idiot.”

“Your favorite idiot.” He winks, walking beside the woman wondering why she is so adamant on going to this pub and curiosity got the best of him so he tagged along.

Once they arrived, Moani looked smug seeing a decent line out the door waiting to get seated. Ji-hoon muttered in defeat that perhaps she was right, maybe it would be worth the hype considering the popularity. Happily standing in the back of the line, the two talked despite their stomachs growling and begging to be fed.

When they arrived at the start of the line, Moani smiled and greeted the host as she pointed at her and Ji-hoon before they were quickly seated closer to a smaller table in the middle. Settling in their seats, menus were already placed at each seat and with a quick order of their beverage, Ji-hoon raised a brow when she ordered soju.

“Soju after practice? Who are you?”

The ballerina shrugs as she flicks through the pages of the menu and nearly buzzed in delight to see the tofu stew, she has been craving is available. Tapping her feet excitedly, they quickly give their orders to the waiter who’s name she couldn’t remember before giving a quick glance around the pub.

Ji-hoon noticed and when her face pursed when her eyes made contact with an employee, she merely looked towards him again before clasping her hands on her lap. Furrowing his brows at the shy nature she is displaying it became clearer when someone walks to their table, uttering her name with recognition.

“Moani?”

Something within her burst in happiness as she peered up to see Saeroyi; the same boy that hadn’t seem to change one bit. He even lost the remainder of his baby fat leaving only a chiseled jaw and the protruding nose that she adored is still the same, even his haircut which she finds somewhat adorable. Beaming at him, she greets him, “Royi-ah. It’s been a while…do you work here?”

Ji-hoon nearly scoffs finally understanding why she was so adamant about coming to this place. It was because of him. This Royi person. The way she lit up, set something off within the male dancer, never seeing such an expression off of her.

When the said man responds that he owns the place, Moani feigns surprise before congratulating him in his accomplishment. Clearly, she did some research, but didn’t want to seem too…thirsty. From the looks of it, the man she is ogling hadn’t caught on and something told him he was the oblivious type. Great. She is into that type. This is going to be painful, he thought.

He forces a smile, making himself known by placing his hand in front of Moani, blocking the pub owner from stepping closer to her. “Kwon Ji-hoon and you are?”

“Ah. Mianhae, Ji-hoon this is Park Saeroyi, we went to high school together for two years. Royi-ah, this is Kwon Ji-hoon, he’s in the same ballet company as I am.” With greetings out of the way, Moani flicks a look at her coworker when he hums in a thoughtful way.

“Did you two date? You seem pretty close.” Moani choked on her tea.

“No. Just friends.” Moani numbly nodded as Saeroyi diffused any further embarrassment; from the ballerina’s perspective he remained cool, but from Ji-hoon’s point of view, he can gather that there was a hint of reluctance when he answered.

Bitterness swelled in his mouth, observing the two fumbles with the next few engaging sentences only for Saeroyi to be pulled away to a waiting customer. The pub owner gives an apologetic smile and gave a look at the dancer that possibly encouraged her to ask if he was free later on tonight. Ji-hoon, utterly surprised at her confidence with slight awkward tension and promises to meet after closing hours to catch up.

Right as Saeroyi scattered to the next customer, Ji-hoon leaned forward with a thoughtful look. “Who are you and what have you done with onee-chan?”

“What are you talking about? I’m always like this and what’s with you calling me onee-chan, I am only older by three months?” The pitiful excuse was met by a scoff.

“Usually your tongue is caught in your throat when you talk to men. Actually, proposing to see each other after he gets off of work is a scenario I never saw coming. And you love when I call you onee-chan, it’s cute.”

The stifling laugh and confused gaze only made her laugh more, thanking the waiter when he came back with their beverages and not long after their food. Moani was caught in another gaze, but this time the waiter giving her a stare that seem like he wanted to say something but refrained from doing so. What was his name again? Seung-gon? No. She should definitely check his name tag next time.

“It’s Seung-kwon if you are wondering.” When her eyes meet her fellow dancer, he sips on his tea before responding again. “It’s written all over your face. Should invest in a better poker face.”

“Jesus. Why are you so good at reading me?” Relaxing in her seat, her nails bluntly scratching the back of her head before diving into her meal. Scooping up the broth first, cooling it before taking a small sip. Her back straightens up as this warm feeling hits the pit of her belly, the richness bubbles on her tongue yet there was barely any fatty flavor that would upset her stomach.

Instantly, her eyes flickered over to the pub owner, a soft smile escaping her lips. Taking another spoonful, she asked how her friend enjoyed his meal. Glancing up to see him utterly surprised at his entrée as he shares that it’s surprisingly good.

Taking another look at her smugness, Ji-hoon mutters, “Take it down a notch, Cruella. Don’t want lover boy to catch that crazy look in your eye.”

“Shut up.” Giggling at his teasing manner and the thousand nicknames he seems to dub her with. As they continued their meal, Moani would feel a few more stares coming her way and when the check came, it was a young woman and not the man who waited their table. Thinking nothing of it, giving a friendly smile at the girl that she had caught looking at her on several occasions.

The young woman hands the check over to Ji-hoon despite Moani lifting her hand to accept the bill. “The man should always pay when it comes to date night, right?” The sickeningly sweet tone didn’t sit right with her as she takes in her posture. The blonde-haired female stood rigid, a forced smile on her face that screamed that she disliked her.

Moani had never been so confused in her life and when the male across from her joked about this being a horrible first date, the employee teased back. “I guess this isn’t your forte.” When she collected the card and bill to ring it up, the ballerina found it confusing that their bill was given instead of paying at the register when they were done.

Gathering their belongings, the dancers reached the register before the blond female could return. Exchanging tense smiles, they were on their way and not without Moani giving Saeroyi another smile.

As they exited, Moani needed to make sure that she wasn’t making up the scenario in her head. Perking up with a question, “She doesn’t like me, does she?”

The man beside her agreed, “No. She didn’t.” His perspective eyes caught on fairly quickly when the blonde woman ran their bill at the register and came their way, an unusual task when she was pretty much ringing everyone out at that particular spot, not once bringing a check to a customer. The young girl’s intentions were pretty juvenile and taking a look at her features, she must be at least a decade younger than them. He might’ve thought younger if the place of establishment wasn’t a pub.

Observing the furrow look, not catching on yet, but something told him that when she returned a few hours later, she might find out why.

<>

When Moani makes her way back to the pub a few hours later much to Ji-hoon’s dismay of not letting him tag along. The slight buzz that she had from the soju wore off for the most part. Butterflies fluttered in her belly as she perched herself at the entrance of DanBam when she noticed the workers cleaning up.

Nerves are getting the best of her, fighting whether or not she should walk in. Apart from the stage, she rather not have any attention on her and formally meeting his employees made her stomach twist in knots.

Steeling her emotions, she forces herself inside and when her footsteps alert the crew, one of the employees without looking up announce that they were officially closed. Glancing around the room, she bit the inside of her lip and cleared her throat. When all eyes were on her, she felt her throat closing before the male employee, Seung-kwon raises a finger at her in recognition.

“Ahhh, you’re that ballerina Royi—” A groan tumbles from his lips as a smaller ambiguous person pulls up beside him with an iron fist that lands on his torso to interrupt whatever disaster he was about to share.

The silver haired employee reaches the dancer instead with a smile, “Is there anything I can help you with?”

“Um, yeah. Actually, I was waiting on Royi. Told him I would be back once this was closing for the night.” Heat rises to her cheeks as a look of understanding and mirth flickers in this person’s eyes. They reassure Moani that she can sit wherever she wanted while they cleaned up, then introducing themselves as Hyun-yi. When she introduces herself, there was already recognition that made Moani curious.

Sitting in a booth, awkwardly and avoiding everyone as they continued their cleanup; even the blonde hair female made her rounds with a few snide remarks only for Seung-kwon to apologize on her behalf stating she was a bratty kid. Moani only smiled stating that she dealt with people like her all the time given her career choice.

Yiseo, who learned that was her name, glared at her only to hear a few amused chuckles from some of the employees, some covered their laughter in a cough. When Saeroyi finally came out to see his long-time friend sitting patiently, he apologized for the wait only for her to beam at him that it wasn’t a problem.

Once the cleanup was done and ready for the next day, Saeroyi and Moani parted ways with the rest of the crew. Yiseo nearly trailing behind the duo only to be stopped by Hyun-yi. “Let him have this one.” Such loaded words that Yiseo had to swallow, but she understood that she shouldn’t pester and as much as she wanted to, she decided not to.

For what she saw, there was nothing between them except nostalgia and the only woman she should concern herself with is Oh Soo-ah. Though it didn’t mean she wouldn’t keep a watchful eye on them and if they make any progress in a direction she didn’t like, she will do anything she can to stop them.

As Moani walked beside Saeroyi with a weird tension between them that was built for over ten years. For years, she wondered where he turned out in life and if he became the police officer he wanted to be when he finally shared his goal with her after relentless pestering on her part. Park Saeroyi had a hard-outer shell, never letting anyone in and it took her months for him to finally share.

She didn’t even know who his parents were and took him months to share that he was raised by a single father. This lonely life that he lived for most of his life only to become a part of it felt like a treasure. Even though she had her own goals and dreams, impossible dreams of becoming a ballerina, he was the first of her friends to actually believe in her.

Saeroyi was her only friend in high school and before that every single one of her so-called friends deemed her selfish for spending more time practicing than spending time with them. So, when their friendship started to flourish, she became nervous and explained that she barely had time for herself much less friends but was willing to spend spare moments with him.

He was okay with that, even became her running partner when her coach expressed that she should increase her cardio for endurance. Having him around through running or even training instead of being in after school tutoring. Time and time again, she would spend more time with him during her solo practices.

Even when she forced him to study because she was either lacking in certain subjects or him lacking all together. Moani never spoke of his rebellious acts during school, rendering him in the back of the classroom enduring his punishment with no remorse.

One teacher even expressed concern over her attachment to the boy sharing that he will ruin her chances of becoming the professional dancer she wanted to become. She protested stating he only made her better and had been there for her more times than the faculty had been.

Recalling those moments on how easy their conversations were, she didn’t know where to start. Should she start from where they parted ways? That only left a sting in her heart at the reminder of the news she received months after the death of Saeroyi’s father. Her parents wanted her to focus on her studies and her auditions. She wanted to share the news with Saeroyi that she got into her top ballet company in Paris, but after hearing the news…she didn’t know how to approach it.

Even before then, she was so consumed with her life that she didn’t reach out to him once and when she finally tried to, there was no answer. She couldn’t find him anywhere so when she moved to Paris, all she felt was heartache and regret.

So instead, she decided to start with a simple question, “How are you?” She didn’t think it was such a heavy question until she saw the look in his eyes. The heaviness that always lingered even when he smiled at her at the pub and now, he still has the weight of the world on his shoulders.

“Better. How about you? How was Paris?” There it was; the same wall that she encountered when she was sixteen reappeared. Choking back the hurt as she reminded herself that thirteen years was a long time to be apart from someone, but a part of her hoped they would just pick up where they left off.

Maintaining the neutral face hoping it shows that she is composed, she responds, “A little rough, but good. About to start practicing for US International Ballet Competition that’s in a year. And for Paris…I loved it, but near the end it was starting to become toxic. The environment I was in wasn’t healthy and I…had to get out of there. I don’t have grounding there like I do here.”

She didn’t want to evade any questions as she forced herself to speak her truth to some extent; the exercises of sharing information that she usually keeps to herself is becoming more present in her life. Continue to share when things are not okay, she keeps telling herself that.

What she didn’t expect was the hold on her bicep, his fingers easily wrapping around the entire width, pivoting her towards him. Brown eyes widen as she stands in front of him, his brows furrow in concern as he asks, “Are you okay? Did you relapse?”

Astonished at his blunt question but reminded herself that Saeroyi was never one to sugarcoat anything, always facing things head on. A part of her ached as she swallows the lump in her throat, “I’m okay. I eat, even had a second serving of rice. The tofu stew was amazing. I missed it.” The gentle smile she offers gives little comfort to Saeroyi as worry still bubbles inside of him.

The furrow brows remained on his face and when Moani lifted a finger, pressing between his brows to undo the wrinkles of his tense face, it immediately relaxed. His face in pure shock only resulting her in laughing. The jingle of her laughter made him happy, giving him thoughts of the past that was full of only her laughter.

Still, he can feel the heat from her finger between his brows as he successfully fights back the shyness that was creeping up. Clearing his throat to break his awkwardness, he mutters, “Let me know and I’ll cook whatever you want.”

“Just like old times.” She breathes with a satisfied expression. “I’d like that. Beats the convenient store food or salads that I’ve been eating since I moved back.”

Saeroyi sighs, “I told you that you should learn how to cook. That’s not healthy.”

Shrugging, she admits, “Last time I cooked, I nearly burned my apartment down. I’ll leave it to the pros.” And that made Saeroyi curious as to how she survived in Paris and when she luckily shared an apartment with three other females from the dance company, two of them knew how to cook. So, she was well fed while maintaining the diet of a ballerina.

Pursing his lips as he thoughtfully racked his brain for a solution in case, he couldn’t indulge her with the meals he made. “Get a pressure cooker then. It’s easy and quick. Literally just put whatever you want in there and it’s done in twenty minutes.”

“I’ll think about it.” The nonchalant answer didn’t please Saeroyi as he prods her to promise to buy the device so he has some piece of mind. Raising her hands in surrender, she gives in, but not without saying that she rather have his food than whatever she makes.

Shaking his head, he scoffs, “I forgot how impossible you are sometimes.”

“Says the black telling the kettle.”

“It’s pot calling the kettle black. Still horrible at idioms too.” Instead of being embarrassed, she only laughs at her nonsensical sentence which breaks Saeroyi’s stoic expression to a small smile. During this time, he realized how much he missed her and that empty promise that he told Yiseo was a lie.

He wants to see her again, day after day because there was a piece of him that gets filled with her sweet nurturing nature. Especially when she stuffs hand warmers into his pockets with no warning, that dimple smile nearly making him stumble.

And just like that he made plans with her again as he walks her home; never thinking that he will find little pockets of happiness by being around her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it had taken me so long to update this story. I was writing other one-shots that truly inspired me and took my time writing to flesh out the story to make it more cohesive. I hope you enjoy this chapter and if you leave a comment and kudos, it would be much appreciated! Also if you have any requests on one-shots whether it's kdramas, kpop, or anime let me know!


End file.
